vikings_war_of_clansfandomcom-20200223-history
Events
In Vikings war of clans, your Jarl can participate in various competitions know as Events. You can access the events in the game by pressing on the bottom button with a sword on the top-right corner of the game interface. The events screen displays two specific informations : * Active bonus and modifiers * Active, upcoming and ended events. While both can be related as they start and end at the same time, the bonus apply even if you don't participate in the events. Event bonuses and modifiers Event bonuses are important through the game and especially in the end-game because they provide nice boosts to important stats such as building, researching or training speed. Most bonuses stay active for one day or two days except the specific invader modifiers which always start on Wednesday and last for 2 weeks. They all start and end at midnight GMT+0 time zone. It is interesting to note that daily bonuses are applied following a weekly schedule that can be easily described in the following table and used to plan the launch of long tasks like building or knowledge. 10% faster learning speed on a 1 month project can save you more than 3 days in the Oracle for example. The event bonuses are applied after your city/hero bonuses. So if you have a 200% troop training bonus from hero and manors, the +10% faster troop training speed will be applied after the 200%. The math: normal training time/ (200%from hero/city+100%base)*90%from daily bonus = (normal/3)*0.9. For troop training, the +10% duration of speed ups is the same as +10% faster troop training speed, if you are training troops with speedups. Active, upcoming and ended events You can have up to three active events at the same time, each of them during two days. Upcoming events and ended events are also indicated on the screen to help you prepare for it. There are three types of events : * personal events (green) * clan events (blue) * global events (red) Personal events On personal events, each of your personal actions can award you event points that allows you to get specific awards three times. When you get access to the higher leagues, you have to win more points, but the rewards are much more interesting. Personal events can provide the Jarl with very important items such as gold, up to 15-hour boosters, 20% bonus to building time and 20% bonus to learning speed which are the most sought after items you can only get through event awards (because they are multiplicative modifiers and not cumulated with your actual bonus from skills/items). Events are run at the same time on the whole game this mean there is a ranking which is realm-independant. You can get gold when you achieve a rank 1-100, better gold the higher ranking. Highest leagues provide the highest amount of gold, more than 5000 gold for the first rank. Clan events On clan events, each of the players of the clan get event points for the event, which is shared amongst clan players. When you get access to the higher leagues, you have to win more points, but the rewards are much more interesting. Clan events can provide the Jarl with very important items such as gold, town skins, up to 15-hour boosters, 20% bonus to building time and 20% bonus to learning speed which are the most sought after items you can only get through event awards (because they are multiplicative modifiers and not cumulated with your actual bonus from skills/items). For most events, you need to at least participate with one action to get the reward. For example, during the invader event, you need to hit/kill at least one invader. For the Yielding event, you need to yield at least one resource. For the kill event, you need to kill at least one troop. There is a similar game-wide ranking for clan events which gives the chance for each player of the clan to earn gold if the clan is ranked 10 or better in the league. These competitions are exciting as they are one of the only interactions of clans of various realms on the game. Global events There are three types of global events. the first one was added by the May update of the game : You will get 1 free great relocation and 1 return for every event [[Kingdoms Battle|'Kingdoms Battle']] The Kingdoms Battle (abbreviated KVK) is a special event which happens every other week from Friday to Sunday (3 days total duration), each kingdom is matched to another enemy kingdom with a similar amount of total influence. During the event, each Jarl in a clan can use special relocation items from the store (at the cost of 50 gold) to relocate to the enemy kingdom and attack enemy kingdom clan members, generate resources from tiles or hit/kill enemy kingdom invaders to generate points in the event. The Kingdoms Battle has three phrases, each lasting 24 hours. In the 24 hours, each kingdom must earn more points than the other to secure a victory for that phrase. Once a phase is over, the winner of the phase cannot be changed. Points generated by Jarls are computed in the clan first to give clan rewards to the Jarls who participated in the event. Rewards for Kingdom's Battle are really interesting and much higher than any other rewards from other events. It is possible to get 2500 VIP points, a Dragon's Citadel skin for your town, two 20% boosters for training, knowledge and building, and many 3-hour and 60-minutes boosters. Kingdom clan points are then added and computed to match enemy kingdom's clans points. The battle event is won by the kingdom who wins at least two of the three phases in the battle. The winner kingdom gets special "Gold of the Gods" tiles that generate 1 gold per minute for 5 days. Kingdoms Battle: Revenge Kingdoms Battle: Revenge (abbreviated KVKR or KVK: R) event that was added in the September 2016 update. During this three day event, you are offered a chance to relocate to the previous enemy kingdom and attack this kingdom's towns. However, points are collected this time by peaceful actions such as healing, resurrecting, training troops or yielding resources in your own kingdom. The same mechaninism is used in the the KVKR as the KVK for the phases, and the KVKR is won the same way as the KVK. Clan rewards include a 7-day booster as well as many other nice things while victory grants the same 10% bonus as those obtained in the Kingdoms battle and extra level 7 resource tiles that spawn right after the end of the event. Clan Battle The''' Clans Battle (abbreviated CVC) a event that happens every week for 2 days, Tuesday to Wednesday. (2 days total duration). Each clan is matched against a clan with around equal influence. During the event, each Jarl in a clan can use special relocation items from the store (at the cost of 50 gold) or the free you get from the event to relocate to the enemy kingdom. You get point from doing things in your kingdom or enemy clan kingdom. Yielding and killing invaders gives extra points if done in enemy kingdom. Upgrading and transform RRS in stronghold also gives points here. If you win your Clan battle you also get a 1 week boost 10% to Stronghold build, knowledge and transformations. The chief of your clan will also receive all resources, but the amount depends on what league your clan is in. Event and reward schedule The events and rewards are scheduled following a 14-day track that is fixed but may be modified during game updates. The following track is based on the latest game update as of October 2016. 'NOTE: '''As per today, May 15, 2017 it is not correct. 'Needs update! ''' Optimizing job times with proper planning With the help of the table below, you can drastically reduce your job duration by finding out which are the best days to launch a big task or series of tasks of the same type. When you combine the Kvk or Kvk revenge 10% bonus, the daily 10% bonus, the 10% bonus to speed ups and a 20% bonus to a task duration, you can reach a multiplier of 0.5 to the total time which simply means '''the job duration will be effectively divided by 2 on these "perfect days" when you use the right boosters and speed-ups ! This multiplier is calculated after your own building, skill and equipment bonuses. The real-world difference is impressive. Knowing the schedule, you should use your speed-ups wisely for the best planning of your upcoming tasks : waiting 4 days for launching massive training of troops for example, or using speed ups to free your builder to take advantage of the perfect x2 multiplier on building jobs. With some experience, this practice will become smoother and will reward you with much lower speed up needs. We listed below the list of "perfect" days for three very common and necessary tasks in the game. We did not include in this list other jobs such as killing invaders or yielding resources because even without bonuses theses tasks can be performed at any time due to the quickness of their completion and the fact that they don't require any speed-ups. Training troops in gold or resurrecting are not listed here also because on most cases it is never a good idea to spend gold that way : instead, buy speed-ups with gold if needed and use them to train troops with resources on the "perfect" days indicated here : * perfect days for training are : day 1, day 3, day 7, day 11 * perfect days for building are : day 9, day 14 * perfect days for knowledge upgrades are : day 9, day 14